


The Great Big Hunting Trip

by HipsterIzzy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, Hunting trip, M/M, Modern Day, OCs - Freeform, Original Characters - Freeform, Road Head
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:44:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10980747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HipsterIzzy/pseuds/HipsterIzzy
Summary: Davin takes Lorne along on the biggest weekend of his year, a hunting trip to bag his prized buck.





	The Great Big Hunting Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Lorne Pruitt belongs to [ZellieAlmasy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ZellieAlmasy). Also, omg, I'm sharing something that isn't Borderlands??

For a couple of years, Davin had been tracking and feeding a particular buck in the woods near his cabin. He’d tagged it, monitored it’s activity, and made sure to give it a highly nutritious feed to make it grow strong. And lately, all he could talk about was the upcoming hunt he’d planned. He felt as though he’d talked his friend’s ear off, but the blonde always seemed interested in it. Lorne had even expressed interest in tagging along for the weekend. So of course, Davin had agreed to bring him along, even going as far as digging up his old hunting vest. He’d outgrown it several years ago, but it would fit the smaller man perfectly. He’d given Lorne advice on what type of clothing to bring (flannel or wool shirts, sturdy pants, thick knee socks, a good pair of boots). He wasn’t going to spend the biggest weekend of his year listening to the prissy blond complain just because he was unprepared.

That Friday, Lorne showed up with a duffel bag and looking like he’d stepped out of the latest fall issue of whatever high fashion magazine was popular. Of course Davin stared for a moment. “I look good, don’t I? You can take a picture, I won’t charge you.”

“Aye, you’ll be the best dressed model at the photoshoot, princess,” Davin replied with a smirk. He took Lorne’s duffel and loaded it into the back of his jeep with his own gear, taking care to make sure his bow wouldn’t be in danger of getting broken. It was hand-carved, a project he’d worked on with his father the last time he’d been home in Ireland. He didn’t believe in using fancy shotguns. He’d been taught that a simple bow and a quiver of arrows gave the game animals a more sporting chance, that it was more honorable to the Earth. Of course, as he’d gotten lost in thought, Lorne had snuck over and was now on his tip-toes peeking over the redhead’s shoulder.

“This looks pretty sparse, you know. You’ve got your bow and stuff, a cooler, a backpack…I thought we were going for the whole weekend?” the blonde gave him a questioning look.

“Aye, we are. I don’t need an entire closet for that, do I? We’re going ta my cabin, I don’t need ta impress anyone.” Davin backed away, forcing Lorne to step back as well, then shut the back hatch of his jeep. “Get in, your highness, your chariot awaits~” Lorne rolled his eyes and turned to get in the passenger seat. Davin went around and climbed into the driver’s seat, starting the vehicle and then they were off.

It was a pleasant enough drive, once they got the music situation settled. When Davin had put the auxiliary cord in his phone, Lorne had whined about not wanting to spend the entire drive listening to “old people music”. Davin tried to invoke a sacred driving rule by saying, “Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his piehole,” but that had made the smaller man pouty. So Davin gave in and took the cord from his phone to pass to the blonde. He’d rather listen to Lorne’s techno garbage than have Lorne spend the weekend in a sour mood. After starting up his music, Lorne complained about his coworkers, emphasizing how badly he needed this mini vacation. Davin talked about the hunt, filling his friend in on the history and lore his father had passed down to him. Lorne seemed more interested in what he called the “fairytale stuff” than in the actual mechanics of everything.

By the time they reached the back roads that would lead to the cabin, they’d fallen into a comfortable silence. Davin actually even found himself enjoying a few of the songs. He wouldn’t admit it to Lorne, but when he got back home, he was absolutely looking up Lady Gaga. Lorne, on the other hand, seemed to be getting antsy. He was pretending to watch the trees as they drove, but more than a few times, Davin caught him glancing over.

“You know,” Lorne finally spoke as he leaned over, placing a hand on Davin’s knee, “we’re isolated out here already. Nobody’s around to catch us~” As he spoke, Lorne slid his hand up, teasing along the inside of Davin’s thigh. The redhead couldn’t resist spreading his legs the tiniest bit, feeling the stirring in his jeans.

“We don’t have much farther ta go. Unless you really want me ta pull over?” Davin swallowed, trying not to show that he was already getting worked up.

Lorne only leaned in closer, lips brushing Davin’s ear as his fingers teased over Davin’s fly. “Only if you think you can’t handle it~” The blonde palmed him, using just enough pressure to make Davin gasp.

“Ohh, you fight dirty, sunshine~ Go on, then, say hello,” Davin replied. Lorne wasted no time in getting Davin’s fly open, but he did take his time teasing. He kissed a trail down the redhead’s neck as he wrapped his fingers around the shaft, teasingly stroking him erect. But as Davin started to slow down in an attempt to pull over, Lorne squeezed him and nipped his neck.

“Keep driving,” he growled, stroking Davin’s shaft with purpose. Davin did as he was told, not daring to take his eyes off the road as Lorne shifted to lean down and lick a slow stripe up his cock. In an effort to keep quiet and stay focused, Davin bit his lip. Lorne continued to lick and tease him, keeping his hand on the base.

When Lorne finally wrapped his lips around the head, Davin gave a sigh of relief. “Your mouth is perfect, princess~” The blonde simply gave a delighted hum in response, which Davin gladly replied to with a soft moan. Now that he was feeling more at ease, Davin took a hand off the wheel to stroke Lorne’s hair, taking care to not tug it as he ran his fingers through the strands. The simple action seemed to encourage the blonde, who eagerly began bobbing his head. With each movement, he took a little bit more into his mouth. And when Davin glanced down, he caught Lorne watching him through his lashes as he buried his nose in the curly hairs at the base.

Davin groaned, closing his eyes and letting his head fall back…and loosening his grip on the wheel just enough that the next tiny bump sent the jeep swerving. Eyes flying open and right hand joining the left on the wheel, he narrowly avoided crashing into a tree. Unfortunately, he did not avoid Lorne choking on him and accidentally biting a bit too harshly. He slammed on the brakes, pulling the jeep to a quick stop as Lorne sat upright.

“You could’ve killed me!” Lorne shrieked, clearly outraged.

“YOU are the one who insisted I keep driving as you sucked me off! You _know_ your mouth is talented, sunshine…” Davin gave him an apologetic look, hoping the use of the pet name would help calm Lorne.

“ _I_ am talented.” With that, Lorne reached down to pull the lever under the driver’s seat, causing it to slide back. “Lean back a little~”

Blinking, Davin did as commanded. Lorne eagerly straddled him, staying up on his knees to tug his own jeans down and free his arousal. Once he’d done that, he settled down on the redhead’s lap and wrapped his hand around both their cocks, stroking leisurely as he leaned in to whisper, “I gave you a head start.” He nipped at Davin’s lip before pressing fleeting kisses along his jaw and down his neck. As he went, he gradually sped up his strokes, tightening his grip.

Davin groaned, reaching to wrap his hand around Lorne’s to help him stroke. The smaller man was sucking a bruise to his neck, moaning against the flesh. He couldn’t resist threading the fingers of his free hand through Lorne’s hair, tugging gently every time a spark of pleasure ran down his spine. When Lorne began to rock his hips in time with their strokes, he knew he was doing something right, so he tugged just a bit harder, pulling the blonde’s head up to meet his gaze.

“You dirty, filthy thing…Couldn’t wait until we got ta the cabin~?” He grinned, knowing what effect his words would have on his friend. Lorne simply shook his head, whimpering softly. “You just had ta get your mouth around my dick, didn’t ya?” A nod this time. Lorne sped his hand up. “When we get there, do you know what I’ll do?” Lorne bit his lip, playing innocent as he shook his head again. Davin leaned in, trailing his hand from Lorne’s hair to the collar of his sweater so he could tug it out of the way. He trailed his lips up the smaller man’s neck, nipping the spot just under his ear.

“I’m going ta build up a fire in the hearth, make sure it’s nice and cozy for you. Then I’ll strip you of these fancy clothes, because I wouldn’t want ta ruin something so pretty, would I~?” Lorne gasped, squeezing their cocks as Davin bit him again. “I’ll lay you down, right on the bearskin rug–so soft, you’ll love it, I promise, princess–and then I’m going ta _wreck you_ ~”

It was that growled promise that tipped Lorne over the edge. He came with a sinful moan, his release spilling over their hands. Davin followed after him with a hiss.

Once both men were spent, Lorne slumped against Davin’s shoulder with a content sigh. Davin reached up to stroke his back, grinning to himself. “Ready ta go ta the cabin now~?” he asked, twirling a strand of blonde hair around his finger.

Lorne answered with a grunt, leaving his head on the redhead’s shoulder.

“Sunshine, I can’t drive with you on my lap,” Davin said with a frown. “As much as I like cuddling up with you, we’ve got ta get ta my cabin before dark.”

That had Lorne sitting up and scrambling to get off Davin’s lap. “That wasn’t cuddling! I don’t cuddle!” In his hurry to get back in the passenger seat, however, the mess the two of them had made dripped across the center console and onto the seat cushion. Davin sighed, tucking himself back into his pants and starting to drive again.

“Maybe the first thing we should do is shower.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Hmu on [Tumblr](http://hipsterizzy.tumblr.com/) if you enjoyed this, or if you just wanna get to know me/my son better.


End file.
